Supernatural Musical!
by wincest4eva
Summary: OH YEA! A MUSICAL! SamxDean !Wincest! As always! Disney Songs, And Others! Every Chapter Is A OncShot. Some May Get Sequils Depending If There Could Be More Added Then What I Put Orignaly. :D Tis Rated T for Slash! Mild Fluff In Most Of It. Angst Too :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, I have decided to make a SUPERNATURAL MUSICAL! Muhahaha!! And of course, tis a WINCEST Musical. -Evil smile- Ohh just to let you know, I changed some of the wording. Lmao calling Dean a girl would be…odd….Heehee so don't be like WTF cause I wanted it like that! **

**Dean Walked around the motel room. He was so stupid. Falling in love was on top of his "Never EVER Do This Again" list. It was strictly prohibited. It's something with a big NO and HEARTBREAK stamped on it. It was a huge felony in "Deans Laws" and….he was breaking the main one. At least he didn't break his second top law. "Never Admit To Being In Love" And that, that was something he was never going to do. He could never admit to Sam that he loves him, hell, he cant to himself! Sitting on his bed, he holds his head up with his hand under his chin and sighs.**

**Dean: "If there's a prize for rotten judgment…I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation…" Waving both his hands in opposite directions then back so they crossed, going with the song. "That's ancient history, been there, done that!"**

**Random girls popped up swinging there hips side to side standing in one place, going with the song.**

**Random Girls That Appeared Out Of No where: "Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'? He's the Earth and heaven to you, try to keep it hidden, honey, we can see right through you! (Dean sings Oh No! to we know) Boy, ya can't conceal it, we know how ya feel and who you're thinking of."**

**Standing up, he walks around.**

**Dean: "No chance. no way. I won't say it, no, no!"**

**Leaning in, the girls point at Dean.**

**RG: "You swoon, you sigh, why deny it? uh-oh"**

**Dean: "It's too cliche…I won't say I'm in love."**

**RG: "Shoo do, Shoo do. Ooo-ooo-ooo"**

**Dean sits down on a chair near the window, looking out, he stares at the moon.**

**Dean: "I thought my heart had learned its lesson…It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming get a grip dude…Unless you're dying to rip your heart out! Ohhhh"**

**Turning in his chair, he puts is elbow on his knee and his hand under his chin.**

**RG: "You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feeling. Baby, we're not buying. Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling, face it like a grown-up! When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it bad?"**

**Standing up, Dean walks around again.**

**Dean: "No chance, now way! I won't say it, no, no!"**

**RG: "Give up, give in! Check the grin you're in love!"**

**Dean: "This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love!"**

**RG: "You're doin flips, read our lips. You're in love!"**

**Dean: "You're way off base! I won't say it! Get off my case! I won't say it!"**

**RG: "Boy, don't be proud, it's O.K. you're in love!"**

**Dean: "Ooohhhh…At least out loud…I won't say I'm in…love…"**

**RG: "Shoo Do, Shoo Do, Shoo Do, Shoo Do, Shalalalalala, Ahhh…"**

**Dean walked over to the bathroom, turning on the faucet and slashing cold water on his face. So maybe he did really love Sam…he couldn't tell him how he felt. He just wasn't up for the put down, or the heartbreak later. He could only take so much of one thing, and he's had to much rejection and heartbreaks. Turning off the water, he walks out and plops himself on the bed. The he's back up and pacing. What to do? Then, the door opens, and his brain jumps out the window, and his heart takes over. Rushing over, he slams Sam into the wall and clashes there mouths together, and when Sam snakes his arms around his neck, and pulls him closer, he knows he cant go back, and he doesn't regret that one bit.**

**------------------**

**Sam had gone out to get some fresh air. Being cooped up in a hotel room wasn't his ideal time of having fun. Walking around, he thinks of his brother. He's loved him ever since he left for collage, and was so happy to finally go back on the hunt. But he played it as if he didn't want to. He should have felt extremely sad for Jessica's death, but he only felt some pain. Turning the corner, he looks up into the sky. The stars were out, full and bright, with the moon leading them. He always seemed to wish on falling stars, and the first star every night. Always wishing that he could some how find out if Dean to loved him. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he looks back down and laughs a little. Ridiculous, Dean would never love him. But he still had his wishes, and his hopes, and he would always hold on to that. Smiling, he remembers that after a while of wishing, Dean finally got the car, and the smile on his face made it all the more worth while. So he always had a little faith in wishing. **

"**When you wish upon a star…makes no difference who you are…Anything your heart desires…Will come to you. If your heart is in your dream…no request is too extreme. When you wish upon a star…as dreamers do. Fate is kind, she brings to those who love. The sweet fulfillment of their secret longing. Like a bolt out of the blue, fate steps in and sees you through. When you wish upon a star…your dreams come true…" **

**Turning around, He heads back to the hotel.**

"**The second star to the right, shines in the night for you. To tell you that the dreams you plan, really can come true. The second star to the right, shines with a light that's rare. And if it's Never Land you need, it's light will lead you there. Twinkle, twinkle little star, so I'll know where you are, gleaming in the skies above…lead me to the one who loves me. And when you bring him my way, each time we say "Goodnight"  
we'll thank the little star that shines, The second from the right."**

**He was at the hotel faster then he had left, or so it seemed. Kicking a stone, he opens the door only to have Dean smash him agents the wall, and smashing there lips together. After a second, he realized what was happening, and snaked his arms around Deans neck and pulled him closer. The only think running though his mind was, "Dreams really do come true, if you want them to, that is."**

**---------------**

**A/N: Woohoo! That was FUN! I'm going to add more and more things like this now. The idea popped up in my head and I was like wtf this is messed, BUT I think it's pretty darn good! A little different. And different is GOOD! Very, Very good. :D Songs are Wont Say I'm In Love from Hercules, When You Wish Upon A Star from Pinocchio, and The Second Star To The Right from Peter Pan. (That was in order!) xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yes, I'm adding another chapy! I AM SO LOST WITH THAT I SHOULD DO WITH THE OTHER STORIES! Please oh PLEASE send me Suggestions! I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY ARE! ANYTHING! Would be really thankful for em!♥♥♥**

**Sam could always share and tell people how he felt, though sometimes it was a little hard. But this time, this time took the cake. The whole damn thing! He loved his brother so much but he didn't know how to tell him. Hell, it was just wrong that he loved him the way he did, and he shocked himself from being gay. He had left the Hotel room because he was ready to pounce on Dean, and do god knows what to him. He didn't understand why he loved Dean the way he did, or why he loved him in the first place. No matter what he does he always falls deeper and deeper in love with Dean. Leaving for collage didn't work, being with jess didn't either. When he tried to go his own way he ended up with Dean in the end. No matter what he did he couldn't stop thinking of Dean, he couldn't stop loving him. It was all confusing…but it made sense all at the same time. Kicking a stone, he sighs and pushes his hands in his pockets.**

"**I feel it everyday it's all the same. It brings me down but I'm the one to blame. I've tried everything to get away."**

**Turning a corner, he looks around.**

**  
"So here I go again…chasing you down again…why do I do this?"  
**

**Laughing inside, he sighs.**

**  
"Over and over, over and over, I fall for you…over and over, over and over…I try not to."**

**Finding a bench, he sits down and looks up to the sky, watching the stars dance for only a moment. Cupping his chin with his hand he looks into the moon lit lake.**

"It feels like everyday stays the same. It's dragging me down and I can't pull away…"

**He gets up and starts to walk again. He just couldn't sit down at the moment.**

**  
"So here I go again…chasing you down again…why do I do this?"**

**Punching a tree, not hard enough to hurt himself, but enough to make his hand tingle.**

"Over and over, over and over…I fall for you. Over and over, over and over…I try not to. Over and over, over and over…you make me fall for you. Over and over, over and over…you don't even try."

**Flexing his fingers, he turns around and starts walking again.**

"So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head. I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead. I know what's best for me…but I want you instead…I'll keep on wasting all my time…"

**Seeing the hotel coming up, he smiles to himself. Deans in there, working hard or doing nothing at all, being Dean, the wonderful Dean he loves.**

**  
"Over and over, over and over…I fall for you. Over and over, over and over…I try not to…"**

**Looking in the window, He sees Dean sleeping on his bed, looking like an angle with the moonlight on his face.**

"**Over and over, over and over…you make me fall for you. Over and over, over and over…you don't even try to…"**

**Laughing a little, he slides the key in the keyhole and opens the door as quiet as possible. Locking the door behind him, he walks over to his bed. Talking off all his clothing but his boxers, he slides into bed moving so he is looking at Dean in a comfy possession. He loved to watch Dean sleep. It was peaceful and amazing, the way his chest rose and fell, and how he looked so happy and at peace for just once. Pulling the covers up a little bit more, he settles in and falls asleep after a while.**

**---------------**

**Dean woke up to the sun on his face, and two arms wrapped around him. **_**What the? **_**Moving a little, he turns around and sees Sam, sleeping so peaceful. **_**My Beautiful brother…why is he sleeping with his arms around me…hell why is he sleeping with me in the first place?**_** Poking Sam, he smiles.**

"**Wake up Sammy boy!" He says while poking him.**

**No movement.**

"**SAMMY!" He yells.**

"**Huh….wh…wha?" Sam opens his eyes and blinks.**

"**Morning Sammy boy."**

**Sam yawned. **_**Why does it feel like I'm holding someone…Oh god. **_**Jumping up, he falls on the floor, square on his ass. Dean started laughing.**

"**What the…." Sam looks from his bed to Deans, and back again about ten times.**

"**How did you end up in my bed Sam? That was kinda creepy." Dean says while still laughing.**

"**I….I don't know….What the fuck?" Sam was so confused.**

_**So I got to hold Dean in my arms…and I was asleep! **_**He cursed at himself in his head. Dean stopped laughing and went more to a serious look.**

"**Never again." but he couldn't hold it in and started laughing again. Getting up, Sam walks over to the bathroom and opens the door.**

"**I'm going to have shower…"**

**With a soft click the door is closed, and Dean can hear the soft land of his brothers boxers. **_**wow, it's really quiet in this hotel room. **_**he thought. Getting up, he makes his bed than sits on it. Then, hearing the water going, Dean smiles. **_**I wonder what it would be like to shower with him. **_**The smile gets a little bigger. Sam has grown up to be a tall, muscular, irritable man. **_**Hell even I cant resist him. **_**He laughs a little.**

"**Love…It seems like only yesterday, You were just a child at play. Now you're all grown up inside of me. Oh, how fast those moments flee."**

**Dean Got up and walked over to the window. Crossing his arms, he leans against it.**

"**Once we watched a lazy world go by, now the days seem to fly. Life is brief, but when it's gone…Love goes on and on. Love will live, Love will last, Love goes on and on and on."**

**Dean sits in the window. He cant believe that it seems only yesterday he was with Sam outside, playing at the park. He had finely convinced there dad to take them there. He had never seen Sam so happy. **

"**Once we watched a lazy world go by, Now the days seem to fly. Life is brief, but when it's gone…Love goes on and on."**

**As if on cue, the water stops and Sam is out in a matter of seconds.**

**-----**

**Sam felt the water pour on his back. **_**that was so stupid of me. **_**He thought. He sighed. **_**I act like a love sick teenager, And he doesn't even pick up the vibes. **_**Laughing a little, he runs his hand in his hair.**

"**I was sitting waiting wishing, you believed in superstitions then maybe you'd see the signs. But Lord knows that this world is cruel and I ain't the Lord, no I'm just a fool, learning loving somebody don't make them love you."**

**He frowned. He knew that dean could be oblivious, but this was to much.  
**

"**Must I always be waiting, waiting on you? Must I always be playing, playing your fool?"**

**Grabbing the shampoo he continues.**

"I sing ya songs, I dance a dance, I gave ya friends all a chance, putting up with them wasn't worth never having you. And maybe you been through this before but its my first time so please ignore the next few lines cause they're directed at you."

**He reflects back on Sarah, and Madison. They where to try and make Dean jealous or something and that didn't work. Dean always was happy for him.**

"I cant always be waiting, waiting on you. I cant always be playing, playing your fool. I keep playing your part, but its not my scene, wont this plot not twist I've had enough mystery. Keep building me up, then shooting me down, well I'm already down just wait a minute. Just sitting waiting. Just wait a minute. Just sitting waiting."

**He's Been dropping hints for about 10 years. Dean still is so oblivious…but he keeps trying, and acting foolish along the way to.**

"Well if I was in your position I'd put down all my ammunition I'd wondered why'd it taken me so long. But Lord knows that I'm not you and If I was I wouldn't be so cruel, cause waiting on love ain't so easy to do."

"Must I always be waiting, waiting on you? Must I always be playing, playing your fool? No I cant always be waiting, waiting on you, I cant always be playing, playing your fool, fo-ol."

**Rinsing out the suds, he shuts the water off and dries himself off.**

**-----**

**Searching round the room, he finds his clothing and starts getting dressed. Face brightening, Dean rushes to the bathroom.**

"**Taking a shower! Better not have taken all the hot water!" He yells out the door.**

**Sam laughs. Done dressing, he gets up and sits on a chair on the other side of the room, elbows on the table, chin in his hands.**

"**What a morning." He says to himself with a sigh.**

**Looking out the window, he smiles a little. The day was beautiful, but not as beautiful as Dean was. **_**I wonder what he would think if he knew… **_**He laughed at himself. **_**He'd run as fast has he can. **_**Frowning, he looks out the window again.**

"**A dream is a wish your heart makes, when you're fast asleep. In dreams you lose your heartaches, whatever you wish for, you keep"**

**Sam smiles. His heart makes a lot of wishes about Dean.**

"**Have faith in your dreams and someday, your rainbow will come smiling thru. No matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing, the dream that you wish will come true."**

**Getting up he lays on his bed. Closing his eyes he gets comfy.**

**-----**

**Dean slipped out of his clothing and turned on the shower.**

"**Saying I love you, Is not the words I want to hear from you. Its not that I want you not to say, but if you only knew how easy it would be to show me how you feel. More than words is all you have to do to make it real then you wouldn't have to say that you love me, cos Id already know."**

**He had a funny feeling Sam liked him. But he had been wrong about many things.**

**  
"What would you do if my heart was torn in two? More than words to show you feel, that your love for me is real. What would you say if I took those words away, then you couldn't make things new, just by saying I love you. More then words."**

**Dean grabbed the soap and started to rub it on himself.**

"Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand. All you have to do is close your eyes and just reach out your hands and touch me. hold me close don't ever let me go. More than words, is all I ever needed you to show, then you wouldn't have to say that you love me, cos Id already know

"What would you do if my heart was torn in two? More than words to show you feel, that your love for me is real. What would you say if I took those words away,  
then you couldn't make things new, just by saying I love you."

**Dean turned off the water and dried himself off.**

**-----**

**Sam had fallen into a light little sleep just before Dean stepped out of the shower. Towel wrapped around his waist, he sits down on his bed and watches Sam sleep. He enjoyed doing this ever since they where kids, he'd always pretend to fall asleep then watch Sam sleep. So peaceful and gorgeous. Slipping into his clothing for the day, he walks over and places a soft kiss atop Sam's forehead, something he always did when Sam was younger. Sam moved a little but smiled in his sleep and then turned over. Dean sat on the side of the bed, running his fingers slowly and softly in Sam's brown locks. His hair was so soft to Dean. All the while Sam had fallen into a deeper sleep. Dean sat there running his fingers in Sam's hair, then felt Sam move. He froze and took his hand back, but before he could stand up, Sam's arms had snaked around his waist and pulled him into a soft, yet vice grip/embrace. Dean smiles, he moved so his legs where on the bed as well and then snuggled up to Sam. Hey, if he was stuck there, he would have to make this best of it...and it was the best to be in his arms. Dean closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of Sam, a scent he loved so much. **_**This morning seems to be a good morning for me. **_**Dean thought. He took in one more breath of Sammy and fell asleep, warm, and happy in his brothers embrace.**

**Sam woke up to find his brother sleeping with him **_**What the? I must have fallen asleep but…why is Dean in the bed with me, and why am I holding him? **_**Sam smiled though. This time he could hold his brother while he was awake. Snuggling closer, he buries his noise in Deans short hair. He smelt so good. He still didn't get why Dean was with him, but he still got to be so close. Sam laid there, not moving. He didn't want to wake Dean. The seconds flew by and soon Dean started to wake. Sam was pretending to be asleep still, but he loosened this grip, so that if his brother wanted to get up, he could. Minutes seemed like seconds and soon Dean was rubbing his eyes. Sam felt Dean rise and the heat leave. It took all his will power not to frown. Dean stretched and turned back to Sam.**

"**So your still sleeping eh?" Dean whispered, then chuckled a little.**

**He sat back on the bed and started to run his fingers in Sam's hair. It took all of Sam's will power this time not to smile.**

"**Your so beautiful Sammy. it's a shame we have to be brothers…Cause I would give anything to be with you."**

**Sam was shocked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing! What Dean had just said…that made his insides go all funny and his heart pounded with joy. Then, what Dean did next made Sam almost cry. Dean had kissed him! On the lips! Just as he felt it, he couldn't take anymore. Raising his hands, he cups Deans face and pulls him closer to deepen the kiss. Dean froze. **_**He was AWAKE?!?! **_**He thought. Sam pulled back and looked into Deans eyes. They just sat/laid there, looking at one another. **

"**Sam…I uh…" Dean tried to talk.**

"**I heard what you said. And I…well I feel the same to…I thought you wouldn't, but…you just shocked me Dean." Sam chuckled.**

**Dean just sat there. He couldn't think, move, speak. He was frozen. Then he realized what Sam had said, and he turned to look at his younger brother. **

"**What?" was all Dean could say.**

"**I love you. That's what I mean Dean. I love you so much. And by the looks of it…you feel the same." Sam looked down at the mattress.**

"**Yea."**

**Dean lifted his hand and put it under Sam's chin, listing his head so he could look into the beautiful green eyes he loved so much.**

"**I love you to Sammy."**

**A tear trickled down Sam's face. Dean frowned.**

"**That wasn't a tear of sadness Dean, I'm so happy." He laughed. "Thought you didn't do chick flick moments?"**

**Dean cupped Sam's face, and once more kissed Sam. Pulling away, he looks into Sam's eyes.**

"**Only this once, just for you."**

**Sam smiled and leaned forward to catch Dean's lips once again, this time they had a tong war.**

**A/N: Songs In Order: Over And Over by Three Days Grace, A Song From "The Fox And The Hound", Sitting Waiting Wishing by Someone (I cant remember! ****L**** sorry) A Song From Cinderella, and More The Words by Extreme! WELL THIS ONLY TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE!! Shesh! To long for my liking, but aw well. I NEED IDEAS FOR MY OTHER STORIES!! SERIOUSLY PEOPLE! I-AM-BRAIN-DEAD! It seems like ideas are forbidden in my mind! EEEK! Please oh please send ANYTHING! It will help A LOT! ANYTHING PEOPLE! Tyvm if you do! ALSO TAKING REQUESTS FOR STORIES NOW!♥♥♥ **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Finally got some inspiration!!♥♥ **

**Dean was tired, and heartbroken. When he heard the news of Sam leaving for collage, it hit, and hit hard, right at the heart. Sam had told him he loved him, would never leave him, but he seemed to had drifted away with his dream of leaving the hunt. What hurt the most was that Sam had basically told Dean with his eyes that he didn't love him anymore. It took every ounce of strength in Dean not to cry anymore, not in front of Sam, he would leave the tears for when the door closed behind the tall man that was his brother, his lover…his **_**former **_**lover. He didn't try at all to get Sam to stop packing, didn't argue with Sam like his father was doing. He backed Sam up, cause if this is what will make Sam happy, leaving Dean and all they had behind, then so be it. Dean would do anything to see Sam happy, even if that meant never talking to him again, seeing each other again, anything that made Sam happy, he would do or not do…but he was slightly losing that with the deep longing to keep his brother. His dad went to the beer store just then. Dean was betting he was going to get drunk after Sam left, and Dean planed to join him. A song from one of Sam's CD's kept playing over and over in his mind. It seemed to fit what was going on, so he took it off the pile of CD's Sam had yet to pack, put it in the CD player, put it to the song and sat in a chair facing Sam, legs on the table. Sam looked up when the music was playing, then turned a little to look at Dean. Dean was sitting down, facing him, legs up on the table but looking at the floor. The lyrics started and Dean started singing with it. **

"**Well, when you go, don't ever think I'll make you try to stay. And maybe when you get back, I'll, be, off, to find another way."**

**Dean continued to look at the floor. Sam turned his gaze back to his bag, but just looked at it as he listened to Dean's voice. It sounded to lost and broken…a little bit choked with hidden tears. then he shot his gaze back at his bag.**

"And after all this time that you still owe, you're still the good-for-nothing I don't know. So take your gloves and get out…better get out while you can."

**Dean looked up, to see Sam paused, looking at his bag. Was he listening to him sing? Or was he just thinking? Either way he didn't care, he just wanted to sing with the song, the one that told about how he was feeling, and what was going on.**

"When you go, would you even turn to say hey…I don't love you, like I did, yesterday"

**Dean put his feet back on the ground, and let his hands fall between his legs while his elbows rested on his knees.**

"Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading. So sick and tired of all the needless beating. But baby when they knock you, down, and, out…It's where you oughta stay"

**A tear escaped from Deans eye, he swiped it away before Sam could see if he looked his way.**

"And after all the blood that you still owe. Another dollar's just another blow. So fix your eyes and get up, better get up…while you can."

**Sam tried to move, but his brothers voice just made him frozen to the spot. Was Dean trying to tell him something without just saying it? Putting on a song so that maybe he would understand?**

**  
"When you go would you even turn to say hey…I don't love you, like I did, yesterday. Well come on, come on."**

**It was Sam's turn to let a tear fall.**

"When you go…would you have the guts to say…I don't love you…like I loved you…yester-day. I don't love you, like I loved you, yester-day. I don't love you,  
like, I, loved, you, yester-day"

**Dean still sat there, but didn't sing anymore. Even if he knew the next song due to the fact Sam played the CD a lot, he wasn't going to sing anymore. Whether or not what he just did sent anything to Sam, he didn't care. Sam didn't love him, he was leaving and his Dad was going to be back to they way he was when there mom died. Drinking himself to sleep, trying to escape reality with a bottle. Sam finished packing as soon has there Dad got back. Taking his bag, he leaves one of his favorite CD's in the player, only because the song would remind him of Dean. His goal was to try and forget him. God he loved his brother so much, but Sam knew that what they did was wrong, so he needed to get away, start a new life. Sighing, he walks into the living room of the little house they lived in for now while they hunted. He turned to see his Dad and Dean standing side-by-side. Dean tried his best to not show how hurt he was, but his eyes betrayed him, showing every emotion he felt. His dad's eyes where filled with hurt and anger.**

"**You walk out that door boy and you don't bother coming back." Dean's eyes flashed major pain, and a tear fell down his face. He didn't speak, not trusting his voice. Sam had a tear fall down his face as he looked at the CD player. Walking over to the player, he turns it on again and puts it back on the song Dean sang only moments before, then turns and walks right up to his dad and looks him in the eyes.**

"**Fine, but don't forget you're the one who said that, not me." Sam turned to Dean, looking him in the eyes as he did with his father, but he said something else, something that went with what the song was playing now.**

"**I don't love you, like I did, yesterday."**

**And with that Sam walks out the door, down the path and out of sight. John goes for the beer right away, and Dean just stood there. Not being able to hold it any longer, he walks out the back door and into the woods a little, finding the rock he and Sam had sat on and talked, before all this happened, when Sam and Dean where a We. Sitting down, tears silently fell down his face and onto his shirt, one with Sam's sent still in it. **

**A/N: Well, that was pretty angst, not very but it was better then nothing! Hope to write another chapter in the next few days. Maybe it will be posted tomorrow sometime cause I'm not feeling well…So glad I have this updated! Song is I Don't Love You by MCR (My Chemical Romance) Till next time !♥!Buh-Bye!♥!**


	4. READ!

**Sorry for the lack of update! Im kinda in Nova Scotia and havent had the time. When i get home on the 30th of this month there WILL be updates!!! I promise you that. lol i think i have a chapter ready to post on my comp back at home. Once again Sorry!!**

**-Amanda**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, I finally got frigin home!! I WAS suppose to be back on the 30****th**** but NOOO I had to stay another week…grr. Anyways here it is! Like I promised!! (Sorry it is a week or so late!!)**

**Sequel to Last Chapter**

**Dean sat on the rocks. He still couldn't believe Sam was gone, still couldn't believe he thought that for once, Dean Winchester could be **_**happy **_**for once in his life. He sat there looking at the stars, tears drying on his cheeks. He sat there for a while, thinking about what happened, what was before, and what is to come…and something clicked. He didn't really need Sam, just wanted him to be there. He thought that Sam, who wanted to go to collage, would have stayed, but he didn't…and deep down he knew he wouldn't stay. He got so caught up in his dream that the truth was invisible to him, his hopes blinded him…and he only got heartbreak in the end. He was better off without Sam in the first place…they where BROTHERS for god sakes! That wasn't suppose to happen…wasn't meant to be and he should have known that. He should have known better. For some reason he didn't miss Sam anymore…he didn't feel like a piece of trash tossed out the window anymore. He didn't feel like his heart was ripped out. Just a moment ago he thought the world was over and he couldn't go on but now…he feels nothing over it. He just basically got over Sam right then. And he didn't know how the hell me managed that but…he felt a lot better. He didn't notice the music playing from inside the house till now, cause this one song caught his attention…one he knew and, it fit him so well right now. His dad must have changed the player to FM instead of CD cause this was not one of the songs on the disc. As the words started, he began to sing.**

"**Now that it's all said and done, I can't believe you were the one, to build me up and tear me down like an old abandoned house. What you said when you left just left me cold and out of breath. I fell too far, was in way too deep. Guess I let you get the best of me."**

**He looked up at the stars. So amazing in the night sky, they always seemed to help him think.**

"Well, I never saw it coming. I should've started running a long, long time ago. And I never thought I'd doubt you, I'm better off without you more than you, more than you know. I'm slowly getting closure. I guess it's really over. I'm finally getting better. And now I'm picking up the pieces. I'm spending all of these years putting my heart back together 'cause the day I thought I'd never get through, I got over you."

**Dean sighed. He didn't get how, but he was over Sam. He got up and walked slowly back to the house.**

"You took a hammer to these walls, dragged the memories down the hall, packed your bags and walked away. There was nothing I could say. And when you slammed the front door shut, a lot of others opened up, So did my eyes so I could see, that you never were the best for me."

**Reaching the house, He slams the door shut behind him and makes his way to his room, where he jumps on his bed, that still smells like Sam.**

"Well, I never saw it coming. I should've started running a long, long time ago. And I never thought I'd doubt you, I'm better off without you more than you, more than you know. I'm slowly getting closure. I guess it's really over. I'm finally getting better. And now I'm picking up the pieces. I'm spending all of these years putting my heart back together. 'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through, I got over you."

**Laying on his back, he crosses his legs and taps his foot.**

"Well, I never saw it coming. I should've started running a long, long time ago. And I never thought I'd doubt you, I'm better off without you more than you, more than you know."

**He slipped his hands behind his head and looked around the room.**

"Well, I never saw it coming. I should've started running a long, long time ago. And I never thought I'd doubt you, I'm better off without you more than you, more than you know. I'm slowly getting closure. I guess it's really over. I'm finally getting better. And now I'm picking up the pieces. I'm spending all of these years putting my heart back together. Well I'm putting my heart back together, 'cause I got over you. Well I got over you. I got over you. 'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through, I got over you."

**Dean sighed and brought his hand down his face. Sam was really gone, he was really now over him, and he didn't get it all. It was all to fast and it just confused him. Yawning he closes his eyes and slips into sleep, where everything isn't all confusing, just nice blankness.**

---

**Sam was walking down the street to the bus stop. The last pickup as at 10 and he didn't want to miss it. If he did he would have to go back…and he didn't want to. He was silently crying, tears falling down his face like rain, as he thought about how hurt Dean was, the look of hurt in his eyes. Sam swore they would haunt him for the lest of his life. Kicking a stone he picks up his pace. Sam loved his brother more then anything…but he just couldn't do it. There was no future for them. They where brothers, and them being together was just wrong, and Sam wanted kids, and he couldn't have kids with his brother. If the world knew about what was going on they would frown upon them, and shun them. As Sam walked all he could think about where the things they had done, all the good times together and the bad. There ups and down, and he swore he was going to go crazy. It was just Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean and more Dean. He was happy about being away from his father, and happy about being away from the hunt and having a chance to be something or someone…but at the same time it was all away from Dean. Sighing he kicks another stone, and it goes flying forwards. Licking his lips, he starts singing a song he loved.**

"**Memories consume, like opening the wound, I'm picking me apart again. You all assume, I'm safe here in my room, unless I try to start again."**

**Looking around, he sees himself and Dean holding hands walking towards the house, and then he sees them vanish.**

"I don't want to be the one the battles always choose, 'cause inside I realize, that I'm the one confused."

**Sam didn't know if he should turn back and tell Dean that he really still does love him, or if he should keep going. But he still stepped forward, and he still walked farther and farther away from the house. The tears still fell silently and freely.**

**  
"I don't know what's worth fighting for or why I have to scream. I don't know why I instigate and say what I don't mean. I don't know how I got this way, I know it's not alright. So I'm breaking the habit, I'm breaking the habit, tonight."  
**

**He thought about how he told Dean he didn't love him anymore, but that wasn't true. Sam loved Dean more then anyone or anything in the world, and that would be one thing that will never change.**

**  
"Clutching my cure, I tightly lock the door. I try to catch my breath again. I hurt much more than anytime before. I had no options left again"**

**  
He realized that he was going to hell for what he and his brother did, and he had no choice but to leave, he and his brother shouldn't have been doing what they where doing and they where gonna get caught sooner or later, and he didn't want they to also be laid upon Dean shoulders.**

"I don't want to be the one the battles always choose, 'cause inside I realize, that I'm the one confused."

**Kicking another stone, he just stops thinking and gets into the song.**

"I don't know what's worth fighting for or why I have to scream. I don't know why I instigate and say what I don't mean. I don't know how I got this way, I'll never be alright. So, I'm breaking the habit, I'm breaking the habit, tonight."  


**Sam had a thought slip into his mind about the look on Deans face...how hurt he was, and how it was his fault.**

"I'll paint it on the walls, 'cause I'm the one at fault. I'll never fight again and this is how it ends"

**Looking up he sees the bus stop sign, and only 2 people there waiting.**

**  
"I don't know what's worth fighting for or why I have to scream, but now I have some clarity to show you what I mean. I don't know how I got this way, I'll never be alright. So, I'm breaking the habit, I'm breaking the habit, I'm breaking the habit, tonight."**

**He finished just before he got in earshot of the people at the bus stop. Sighing, for like the millionth time, he sits on the bench and waits for the bus.**

**His transportation to a place far away from Dean, to a place he can never be a hundred present happy.**

**---**

**Dean had been Sam free for a month. One whole LONG month. The days just dragged on while his dad sat in his room drinking himself to sleep. Once in a while he would hear his dad cry, but he paid no attention to it. Messing with a drunk John was like trying to fight a ware-wolf with nothing but your fists, not a smart move. Every night he had a dream about Sam, and every second he thought about him. He cried himself to sleep a few nights, though he would never admit it if u asked him. He looked around the room and found one of Sam's forgotten shirts. Walking over, he picks it up. Holding it to his face, he breaths thorough his nose, and the sent of Sam washed over him. Tears silently fell down his face, and he tossed the shirt away. Memories started up in his mind, and the things they had done, said, it all bombarded his mind. He was picking out certain ones and playing them in his mind. Sniffling, he walked over to his bed and sits on the edge, with his head in his hands. Thinking, he has a song pop up in his head. One that fit him so well right now. Holding his chin, he starts singing.**

"**Here I am, playing with those memories again. And just when I thought time had set me free, those thoughts of you keep taunting me."**

**He rubbed his eyes, trying to stop them flow.**

"Holding you, a feeling I never outgrew. Though each and every part of me has tried, only you can fill that space inside."

**He sighed and ran his hand down his face.**

"So there's no sense pretending, my heart its not mending."  


**His head fell forward, chin resting on his chest.**

**  
"Just when I thought I was over you, and just when I thought I could stand on my own. Oh baby those memories come crashing through and I just cant go on without."**

**He got up and grabbed Sam's shirt, and held it to his face.**

"On my own, I've tried to make the best of it alone. I've done everything I can to ease the pain, but only you can stop the rain."

**Sniffling, he rubs the fabric on his cheek.**

"I just cant live without you, I miss everything about you."  


**Sobbing he feels more tears ready to fall down his face that has been stained enough with the saltiness of his tears, he could smell it, and he tasted some that had found it's way in his mouth while singing, **

**  
"Just when I thought I was over you, and just when I thought I could stand on my own. Oh baby those memories come crashing through, and I just cant go on without. Go on without. Its just no good without, you."**

**Finally breaking down, he slowly falls to his knees, and feels the carpet burn his knees as they slid across the floor. Cradling his head in his hands, he cries and cries. He just couldn't hold on anymore, he needed Sam more then anything, but Sam didn't love him anymore and he was off at Stanford. Falling to his side, he curls up in a ball, crying more then he had ever had in his life. He would give anything to feel Sam in his arms again, anything, but he couldn't get Sam back, he just had to live with the fact he was gone. He continued crying till he cried himself to sleep, where he dreamt about Sam and him, just sitting outside looking at the stars like they use to.**

**A/N: Songs: Over You by Daughtry, Breaking The Habit by Linkin Park, and Here I Am by Air Supply!! ONCE AGAIN IM SORRY!! I had to add more to it, and yea. Hope you enjoyed! PLEASE read and review!!! ♥ - Amanda -**


End file.
